Everything For Love?
by kinomoto touya
Summary: These are compilation of little stories that will put Syaoran's sanity to the limit. A man in love will do everything for the sake of the girl he loves...including getting her 'things' from the store and chatting with her...? hehehe...just RnR!
1. I: Syaoran Learned to buy her things

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everything for Love?!**  
**by:** Kinomoto Touya (formerly known as Ceres)  
**Disclaimer:** All characters here are made by CLAMP. I do not intend to steal their ideas or something. This is made by a fan for fans.  
**Summary:** Sakura is having her dreadful 'monthly visitor' and it is up to Syaoran to save her by buying her *things* from the local convenience store. Can he really prove that he'll do everything for love even the sake of his sanity ^_^?  
  --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**_Everything for Love?!_**

  
"Is Sakura there?" Syaoran Li bravely asked Touya Kinomoto, his beloved Sakura's older brother. Never did they enjoyed each other's company, they could not even stand each other. Indeed, what Syaoran had done can be really considered as a heroic act. 

Touya didn't even look at the young man. He just continued watering his plants with his hose. But then, secretly he is imagining himself splashing water right on the face of Syaoran.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Now does that answer your question?" Touya finally said, an evil grin drew across his face. He didn't even look at the face of Syaoran. "Is that all you want to know?" Touya spat questioningly. "She is here. Now go." 

Syaoran clenched his fists tightly, his pale yellow-tinged cheeks turned tomato-red with anger. He hung his head down, look directly to the ground and started counting, "One...two..." and finishing it with, "TEN!" 

"Finished with your math?" Touya asked with the tone of are-you-stupid-or-what voice. "Okay...I am proud that you know your one to ten. Is that your way of impressing me? Well, I am impressed. Is that enough? Leave." 

**_ "I really hope Syaoran, that you and Oniisan will really get together. Is that okay...Syaoran? Onegai..." _**

Syaoran remembered those deep words of Sakura during her birthday. He had no choice but to nod yes to her, after all, it is her birthday that day. He again, took a deep breath and keep telling himself, "I will cool down...I will cool down..." over and over again. "I won't leave," Syaoran finally hung his head back; a cute child-like smile drew across his face. "Can I please come in and talk with Sakura?" 

"You won't easily give up, would you?" Touya paused on flowering his plants. Again, they heard another scream of Sakura from the inside. 

"I will let you. But then again...I hope you are man enough to face Sakura's problem..." Touya added with a mischievous smirk. 

"What is her problem?" Syaoran asked, wondering. 

"Oh...you'll soon find out," Touya smirked leading the way to the door. "Shall I?" Touya smirked even more intense. "Or should you?" 

Syaoran gulped as he approached the door, pushing it open.   
    
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he entered the Kinomoto's living room. 

"Hoe?" Sakura chirped. Syaoran saw her lying curled up in one corner of the big, emerald-green couch. She looks very pale, biting her lower lip. It seems that half of the world had fallen upon him. 

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed as he quickly sat on the couch and touched Sakura's forehead. Sakura's forehead was not hot, but big beads of sweat can be seen. "Sakura? Are you alright?" 

Sakura closed her eyes and curled her arms on her lower abdomen. "H-hai...What do you want, Syaoran-kun?" What do you want Syaoran-kun? That response was definitely un-Sakura-like. 

  
"Nothing...I just want to visit you," Syaoran said with a smile trying to hide his embarrassment and puzzlement (but it was still obvious). "H-hehehe...seems like I am bothering you. Sorry for that. I-I'll go now...Bye! See you at school anyway!" Syaoran stood up. His heart and mood were very low. Until... 

  
"Wait...Syaoran-kun," Sakura said softly, curling her arms on to her stomach tighter. "I-I want to ask favor to you...You are my only hope..." 

Syaoran's spirit suddenly gets high. Sakura needed him? And he was his only hope? He quickly turns back to his angel. "Um...really? Sure...you are my friend after all. What is it you want...anyway?"

Sakura hanged her head and her cheeks turned so red. "I-I hope you don't mind...but I need you to buy..." "What?" "Ineedyoutobuymea," Sakura giggled, her cheeks were redder than a tomato. 

"What? I cannot understand you," Syoaran scratched his head. "You can whisper it to me...if you are to shy to say it. Or maybe you can write it..." 

Sakura then pulled Syaoran down, and whisper the *thing* Sakura wanted to buy in Syaoran's left ear. "You...needed...WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?" Syaoran exclaimed falling down painfully from the couch, his face were trice as red as Sakura's. 

"Oh, it's okay," Sakura hanged down her head sheepishly. "Never mind, Syaoran-kun. I'll just get them myself when I got better...and that is after a few hours. I can't ask my brother to buy those *things* for me. I'll be his laughing stock for eternity and even beyond that. I might be soaked in b-b-blood by that time...Well, goodbye. See you at school." 

Syaoran's heart sank at the bottom of his bottomless pit. Sure, he would love to help the girl he loved and cared for the most in this world, but then again...he can't do it. He just can't. He took the deepest breath ever and stared at Sakura's angelic face. "Y-Yes...I'll do it."

  
"Really?!" Sakura exclaimed of disbelief, grabbing Syao-kun and tightly hugging him. "Oh, Syaoran you are the best!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Oh, Syaoran you are the best!"  


It really made Syaoran very happy. He couldn't walk straight, he couldn't move properly. It seems like he won the grand prize in the lottery. Or maybe even better than that.  


She told he I am the best!  


"Yeah right, whatever," a voice told him annoyingly. "But you are still going to the mall and buy those "things" boy friend. There is absolutely no use for you to celebrate on anything."  


"Right..."

Syaoran sighed heavily and continue on his walk, dragging heavily his body.

He reached the nearest convenience store in fifteen minutes time but indeed, it seems like he walked with eternity and forever.

He paused for a while and asked himself for the billionth time, **_"What the hell am I doing here?"_**

_"But you've come this far," _the voice within him said. _"Surely, you wouldn't...go back?"_

Again, our hero, dragged himself inside thinking, _"Now I know...hell and purgatory does exists."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran entered the convenience store and anxiously and very slowly walked to the aisle where woman buy their *things*. Okay, so he knew what exact aisle those *things* are since before, Meilin used to disappear there whenever they are shopping. He followed her once, without malice or anything, and he witnessed her picking up one pack of it. It reads: ' Whisper, over night protection'.

_"Overnight protection for **WHA-AT**?"_ he asked himself.

Ah, one of the many mysteries of girlhood and womanhood.

"Lord," he thought gratefully, "Thanks be, that you've made me into a man and not a woman like Sakura."

Funny, the Lord answer back, "Your welcome." deep within.

Can anything be more creepier than these?

Yes...unfortunately.

Back on the aisle, aisle 15 more precisely or the woman's section, he was still still standing there like a badly-made statue. About twelve women are crowded before him. Three are about in their late twenties, five are preteens and teenagers, three are about in late thirties and believe it or not, a very old lady is there---it seems that she is aged in her seventies!

Syaoran remembered their topic on the reproductive system and asked himself once again, 

**_"What is...menopause, again?"_**

The eerie, cold wind blew across his face.

Syaoran shook his head violently. What is he thinking?

He exhaled, "Maybe she's just buying it for her granddaughter."

A kind, pretty saleslady who looks like Rika Sasaki only much older, then tapped his shoulder.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked pleasantly. "What are you looking for..."

"Um...I," Syaoran stammered. "I am looking for..."

"Poultry? Milk? Cookies?" she helped.

"Um...yes...er..." Syaoran finally declared, "I am looking for some green tea."

"Green tea for indigestion?" she asked nicely.

"N-no..." Syaoran's face turned beet red. "It is not like that..."

"Oh you don't need to hide it from me..." The saleslady chuckled. "Many of our customers are looking for green tea in order for them to be helped in digesting their food. Aisle thirteen please..."

"H-hai...arigato," Syaoran hanged his head down, walking away and thought that that saleslady is even weirder than her math teacher, Mizuki Kaho.

"Is it probable...that they are just one person?" Syaoran added to himself.

His eyes were close, he can't bear what is happening. Nevertheless, he is still walking.

**_BOINK!_**

A small lump was formed on his head. It maybe small but it does hurt! A lot! The feeling of inferno is deeply felt.

"Syaoran-kun!?" a familiar voice exclaimed. "Can you please walk and look to where you are going?"

He looked upon the person's face. "Yamazaki-kun!"

"Ehehehe," he quietly snicker. His hand is on his forehead. Syaoran is pretty sure he also got a lump on it.

"Gomenasai," Syaoran uttered. "Really, I am sorry."

"It is okay," Yamazaki smiled. "Seems like I am not in myself too."

"Say," Syaoran wondered. "What brings you here..."

"Eh?" Yamazaki jumped back. Syaoran scratched his chocolate brown locks of hair.

"Come on, you can tell me," Syaoran insisted.

"It is because," Yamazaki turned around to see if no one is looking. He then leaned forward to Syaoran and whispered something, but it was very fast, Syaoran didn't understand a word.

"Can you say it a little slower?"

Yamazaki breathed and whispered, "Chiharu-chan asked me to buy her you know---*things*."

"WHAT?!" Syaoran was indeed surprised. "You too?"

"What do you mean?" Yamazaki asked.

"Sakura also asked me to buy hers too." Syaoran heavily exhaled.

A saleslady approached the two of them, she is different from the previous one but she also seems so nice and pretty. Long dark gray tresses flowed beautifully behind her pale skin.

"Can I help you young sirs?" she smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, thank you," Yamazaki started. "You see my friend is looking for---" he whispered the rest on the lady's ear.

"W-what do you mean your friend?" Syaoran demanded. "You are looking for them to for Chi--"

Quickly, Yamazaki covered his 'friend's' mouth and turned to the saleslady, "So can you help him? He is kind of in stress being a neophyte in buying those things."

The saleslady turned to Syaoran, smiling. "So young sir...what kind of sanitary napkins you taking? Overnight? Light-days? Medium-days? Or medium to light-days?" she added, "Or would you like it with wings or without wings..."

She keep on enumerating and recommending different types of those *things*. Syaoran and Yamazaki stared at each other, shrugging, not a word are being processed by their brain. Deep inside, Syaoran wondered if the male and the female specimens really belong in one planet or maybe one universe for that matter.

"So what is it going to be?" she finished.

Syaoran then quickly went grab those *things* since he can't understand a word from the kind lady he quickly pick up about four small packs of those *things*, each containing six packs of each. The whole convenience store's eyes were placed on him.

"What are you going to do, Syaoran-kun?" Yamazaki asked. "You can't buy all of those..."

"I do not know...!" Syaoran exclaimed. "I just want to get the hell out of here!"

He quickly stuffed those packs inside his jacket, rushing to the counter. The woman misinterpreted it and screamed, "CALL THE POLICE! A PERVERTED BOY IS STEALING NAPKINS!!!"

Policemen then emerged from every side of him. Not knowing what to do, he ducked down from them. They chased him to death, making the convenience store a nice 'playground' for the adults.

A young policeman then grabbed Syaoran and quickly pinned him to the ground.

"Now," the young policeman smirked. "You will be dead."

"Wait," the pale, kind saleslady said. Yamazaki is beside him. "I can explain everything."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole convenience store roared with laughter, when the kind and pale saleslady narrated and explained everything.

Poor Li, unable to reach just stood there, redder than a cherry.

"Well..." one girl said laughing. "I am sorry..."

"...it is not everyday that we meet a neophyte in buying napkins," another girl finished.

"Kids these days," a big policeman snorted. "Let me escort you to the cashier for you to pay those *things*."

And that is exactly what he did with Syaoran and Yamazaki.

"What a day," Yamazaki expressed.

"You can say that again," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"What a day," Yamazaki repeated.

"Oh, brother..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran can't believe that all of those things happened.

But at least, he survived them all.

He reached the Kinomoto's residence at last. Touya is no longer there watering his plants.

Syaoran looked at his watched and can't believe that only thirty minutes passed since he left Sakura's residence.

After ringing the doorbell, Syaoran is welcomed with a nice, warm smile from Sakura.

However, what has gotten into her? As if, nothing happened thirty minutes ago.

"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran said, puzzled. "Are you okay?"

"Syaoran, welcome back!" she greeted. "Yes, I am quite okay now. Um...would you like to come inside and have a tea with me?"

Syaoran just smiled and said, "I would love too..."

Inside, Sakura explained that Tomoyo came over five minutes after he had left. Seeing her in pain, Tomoyo quickly ordered her bodyguards to buy her some packs of those *things*. She also explained that Tomoyo almost bought her Midol ("What the hell is that?" Syaoran thought.) but substituted some hot chicken soup instead that is why she felt better.

"So in short all my efforts are wasted," Syaoran gasped.

"No," Sakura smiled, placing her arm on Syaoran's shoulder. "Your efforts paid off, telling me that you are indeed a genuine friend, anyone can ever have."

Syaoran smiled. It was indeed a perfect moment for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Notes:**  
Wohohoho...I really enjoyed writing this fic! Really. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as enjoyed writing everything. This is my second one-shot fanfic but this is my first attempt writing comedy. I plan to write another one-shot for Touya...hey, his birthday (which comes once in every four years) is already next week. Gah...after the prom!

Whatever...I'll see what I can do.

Please do review (or flame for that matter). ^_^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. II: Syaoran Learned How to Chat

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Everything for Love II**  
**by:** Kinomoto Touya  
**Rating/Genre:** General Patronage/General/Humor 

**Author's Notes:** Hehehe...so the 'return' of Syaoran-kun's nightmare is finally here. I decided to place my one-shots here pertaining to Syao's hardship just for the sake of Sakura-chan. That means I'll just update this whenever I want to. Anyway, after those *things*, I wonder what challenge Syao will encounter...heheh...read and find out!!! Yeah, I know, Meilin wasn't already in the scene when Syaoran is already falling for Sakura, but just for a bit of fun she is here!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_                 Everything For Love II**

                  Syaoran Learned to Chat 

The next morning, Li Syaoran entered the classroom quietly. A number of his classmates were already there. Without any reason at all, he feels so excited being able to go to school that day. He is so excited that he left Li Meilin at their apartment.

Rika and Naoko are already there seated together. Both seemed to be very engrossed with their daily morning's chitchats. The rest of his classmates that he does not know very well were quite busy as well. One is hurriedly copying from his classmate's yesterday's homework while some persons were snoring with their heads on top of their desks. Syaoran couldn't understand why many people seemed to be very tired last night. Or probably 'last night' was an understatement. The words 'last nights' were more precise. Only Naoko and Rika seemed very alive and enthusiastic that day. For almost a year of staying here in Tomoeada, this never happened before.

He dragged himself to his desk. Sighing, Syaoran placed his bag on top of his table.

"Oi," Naoko pointed to Syaoran quite amazingly. "You too do not look like tired. I thought all boys are going to be like them." Naoko looked at everyone tired in their class with pity.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked to the two beautiful, young ladies.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Li-san," Rika greeted with her classic tone of femininity.

"Uh...Ohayo!" he greeted back to Rika, not knowing what exactly to say. He turned to Naoko. "Um...what did you say again moments ago?"

"I said," Naoko pushed back some of her hair at the back of her ear. "I am amazed that you do not look as tired as them."

"Why?" he scratched his dark brown hair. "What's up with them?"

"They are very tired..." Rika started.

"A channel was officially launched this Friday," Naoko explained. "A channel in mIRC for students of Tomoeda. Lots and lots of students from our school spent sleepless nights chatting to their co-students. That is why..."

"mIRC?" Syaoran asked, feeling stupid. "Tomoeda's channel?"

Syaoran felt hands slapped down to each of his shoulder blades.  "mIRC, my friend," a familiar voice happily tried asking him his question. "Is a form of IRC or Internet Relay Chat. You can get to speak lots and lots of people to its channel."

Syaoran attempted to see the person behind him. Seeing the stranger's jet-black hair, Syaoran already knew who he is. He twisted his body away from him, pointed to his face and yelled, "YAMAZAKI-KUN!"

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the whole sleeping class chorused. "We are trying to get some sleep so SHUT UP, will YA????"

After a while they all went snoring again. Poor beings they really are.

"You do not look tired as well,"

"I was for a couple of nights, but I didn't go to net last night," Yamazaki said. "I did my home works and slept early."

"I see," Syaoran said.

"I see that you are no net junkie," Yamazaki smiled mischievously.

"Well...I do surf the net sometimes," Syaoran shrugged. "For researches in our home works. It is no big deal."

"No big deal?" Yamazaki yelled in shock. "NO BIG DEAL?"

"Well, yeah..."

"You do not know what you are missing my friend," Yamazaki strongly placed his right arm on Syaoran's back neck. "Computers, Internet and IRC! BBS, Java, Perl5 and JavaScripts! Why those, my friend hold the future! The world's future...and OUR own FUTURE as well...!"

"I-I understand what you mean Yamazaki-kun. B-but..." Syaoran choked. Yamazaki's arm was way to powerful.

"No, Li-kun, you do not understand me," Yamazaki's eyes sparkled buoyantly. "You do not understand anything at all. This night, come to my place. Come and I'll show you the real world...our future...will you come to me at my house?"

"S-sure...b-but..."

"No buts, my dear friend. It is alright!"

"SYAORAN!!!" a female voice then shrieked amidst Yamazaki's babbling. Syaoran is both happy and nervous. He is happy for Yamazaki had finally shut up. He is nervous for a feeling of an even more trouble is way ahead. Yeah, he could recognize that voice even if he is dead deaf. For that voice is coming from...

"Meilin-chan, I can explain," Syaoran squeezed himself out of Yamazaki's arm.

"Hmmph..." Meilin stomped her feet. "I can explain, eh? I heard that one clearly before. And because of that I will phone Auntie Yelan for neglecting me!" she smirked, "Just you wait..."

"But Meilin-chan,"

"See, you are trying to answer me back now," Meilin caught Syaoran's uniform's neckline. She then sniffed and tears poured down her eyes. "M-maybe...M-maybe...you like someone else better than me!"

"N-no, you are wrong, Melin-chan,"

"Is it Rika-chan or Naoko-chan?" Meilin sniffed.

"No."

"Okay, I understand you," Meilin dropped Syaoran into the ground. "I won't tell this to Auntie Yelan." Syaoran's face lightened up but Meilin isn't finished talking. "But, you must promised to stay with me tonight!"

"Er..." Syaoran remembered his promise to Yamazaki-kun.

"Hey, Meilin-chan," Yamazaki tapped her shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Meilin bellowed.

Yamazaki jumped back. "N-nothing. I just want to say that he, Li Syaoran, already promised me that he will go to my house later. I'll teach him how to chat in mIRC."

Meilin turned to Syaoran. "Is that true?

Syaoran nervously nodded.

"Can this be for another day?" Meilin whined and pleaded to Yamazaki. "I want Syaoran this night with me!"

"Um...no," Yamazaki shook his head. "I will have meetings with the student body from Tuesday to Friday."

"But I want, Syaoran TODAY!"

"Um..." Yamazaki gulped. "Then you can come to my house as well."

"Really!?"

"Um...really."

"Wow!" Meilin jumped to the tin air. "Heard that, Syaoran? We are going to have fun in the net chatting! I can't wait!"

Syaoran moaned with excitement, "Hahah...yes!"

"I am going to phone Wei to bring our extra clothes and toothbrushes," Meilin said. "And probably, I am going to ask him to bring candies, my pink lip balm and oh..."

And she continued babbling noisily, leaving the people no choice but to wake up. No one could ever stop her. Not even her adviser, Mizuki Kaho who entered the classroom looking very tired as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, this is your apartment, Yamazaki-kun?"

The cousins ooh'ed and aah'ed by the size of his apartment. It is almost as big as a medium-sized house but it was very clean, and all the appliances and furniture were complete. The whole room is a classic mix of sky blue and sunny yellow. It is very pretty indeed.

"Who is living here with you?" Meilin asked.

"Mom and Pop of course," he said. "But they would probably be home at around seven o' clock today.

"Do they know that Meilin and I will stay here tonight?"

"Yeah. Phoned Pop this lunch in his office. Anyhow, let us go..."

Yamazaki lead them courteously to his room. The colors blue and silver were beautifully blended in his room. It has a twin-sized bed, a bathroom, cabinets for his things and a computer.

"Your room rocks,"

"Hehe...thanks Meilin-chan," He pulled two big briefcases underneath his bed. He gave one to Syaoran and the other one for Meilin.

"Open them," he asked. "Laptops were there."

Meilin and Syaoran opened them and pulled the laptops from their cases.

"Where will I switch this?" Meilin asked.

"No need to plug them anywhere. I recharged them last night. Just switch that tablet-like thing to your left and off you go."

Meilin and Syaoran opened their computers both at the same time. Their adventure had just begun.

First, Yamazaki taught them how to connect to mIRC servers and taught them basic terms on how to use mIRC. He lead them to the channel '#tomoeda' in mIRC-x server. He also told them to choose a 'username' of their choice. Meilin chose spirit_09 and Syaoran chose |youko| for his chat name.

"There," Yamazaki smiled. "You are ready to chat. Any questions?"

"Um...Yamazaki, why are some people have '@' before their chat names and some have '+' and some does not have?" Meilin inquired.

"Oh, those people with '@' are people that operates and maintains the chatroom. Those people with '+' means they are voiced by operators..."

"Voiced?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh...I couldn't explain it well. Probably they are friends with operators." Yamazaki continued. "Those people with neither '@' or '+' in their chat names means they are just ordinary users like you."

"I see..."

"Anyhow, chat on!"

Meilin quickly got into chatting. She already talked to many people and is surprised whenever she is chatting with someone she knew. Syaoran, on the other hand just stared blankly on the monitor. He had no idea on what to do or whom to talk too.

"It is time to eat!" Yamazaki's mother then entered the room. 

"We are going, mother!" Yamazaki said. "Well, gang, let us take a break for a while!"

"Yamazaki-kun!" Meilin exclaimed. "That was so fun! I talked to Yamato Saki from the other class. You know the ballet dancer? I didn't know that she was so fun to talk to. I thought popular students are very snob and nasty but she wasn't! And also Kamiya Fuyuko, our senior, is really great too! Wow...I'll install this thing in our computer as soon as I get back from school tomorrow!"

"Hehe...almost all are fun to talk too!" Yamazaki cheerily answered.

"Almost all?" Meilin's eyes widened.

"Some are nasty," Yamazaki said. "Once a person almost sent a Trojan to me. Good thing I prevented it."

"Trojan?"

"A program that can infect the computer." Yamazaki said. "Anyhow, it is over now. Oi, Syaoran! Time to eat!"

Syaoran dragged himself. This chatting stuff isn't his thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later after feasting on yummy sukiyaki and feeding over Yamazaki-kun's 'stories' ("It is true," Yamazaki said with a full mouth. "Before forks were as big as oars for people based in on Triton, one of the god of the sea. But they have difficulty on using it that's why it changed into a mini-sized one!"), they returned to their computer and laptops again and started chatting. Of course, everyone except Syaoran. His main window is just filled with 'Ping Pong'.

"Aww...Syaoran," Meilin said. "Just enjoy it, will you?"

Suddenly, a window pops from his mIRC screen. It reads as:

**arRoWed:** hi. ctc?

"Hey, Yamazaki-kun?" Syaoran asked. "What is 'ctc'?"

"Ctc is short for care to chat," Yamazaki said without looking at Syaoran. "Go on, chat with that person."

Syaoran shrugged and typed: sure.

**arRoWed:** okay. what is your asl?

"Yamazaki-kun, what is ASL?"

"ASL is Age, Sex and Location," Yamazaki replied again, without looking at his friend.

**|youko|:** um...I am 12, I am a male and where I am is a secret.

**arRoWed:** haha...you sounded like a n00b.

**|youko|:** I am a what???

**arRoWed:** hehehe...just as I expected. You are a newbie.

**|youko|:** yeah...i am fairly new in chatting here. But who cares anyway? What is your ASL anyway?

**arRoWed:** oh. 18/m/hehehe...secret too...

**arRoWed:** :D

**|youko|:** um...hehe...

ArRoWed didn't reply for almost fifteen minutes. Syaoran thought that he is already bored talking to a 'n00b' like him. He just shrugged and again stared blankly on the monitor.

**arRoWed:** still there?

**|youko|:** I see

**arRoWed:** sorry. my sister is so noisy that is why i told him to shut up and go to another room. i couldn't chat well. hehehe...

**|youko|:** I see. You have a sister?

**arRoWed:** yeah...but she is more than a monster than a sister to me.

**|youko|:** Hehehe...i have five sisters.

**arRoWed:** you must be really kewl. 5 of them?

**|youko|:** Yes. They are very hard to be with sometimes. But I think they are very nice. But hehehe...well they do not know how to show their kindness sometimes. Actually, I kind of miss them already.

**arRoWed:** miss them?

**|youko|:** They live in another country. I am here to study.

**arRoWed:** wow. it is really difficult to be away with someone you love.

**|youko|:** Well, it is. But we always keep in touch with long distance calls and letters.

**arRoWed:** ic...anyway, buddy. I guess u r a little young for dis question but...

**|youko|:** Ask anything...it is okay for me.

**arRoWed:** well, what if u lyk sum1 but...

**|youko|:** You can't tell that to that person, right?

**arRoWed:** um...kinda lyk dat.

**|youko|:** I do not know. I am supposed to be the one who'll ask that to you.

**|youko|:** Do you like someone now?

**arRoWed:** No.

**|youko|:** Come on, you can tell that to me.

**arRoWed:** I said no. but I just noticed sum1 who fils dat way.

**|youko|:** who?

**arRoWed:** my sister's friend.

**arRoWed:** it is very obvious actually.

**|youko|:** Then what is the problem with that?

**arRoWed:** my problem is how to get rid of that brat friend of hers.

**|youko|:** Is he causing you any harm?

**arRoWed:** no

**|youko|:** Is he disrespecting you?

**arRoWed:** sort of..but that is not the problem

**|youko|:** Did he do anything wrong to you?

**arRoWed:** not really.

**|youko|:** THEN WHAT IS IT?!

**arRoWed:** I feel he is taking a very important part of me.

**|youko|:** I could understand the way you feel.

**|youko|:** Somehow...

**|youko|:** But then you must give chance to that guy.

**|youko|:** Who knows, maybe your sister will be happy with him.

**arRoWed:** hehehe...i know that but...

**arRoWed:** it is lyk giving sum1 ur soul

**arRoWed:** it is very, very hard.

**|youko|:** You think so? That is because you have not given that person a chance.

**|youko|:** Let your sister grow up too. Make her realize her feelings towards the person.

**|youko|:** Because you know 1 day, you will bring her to the altar as a bride.

**arRoWed:** wow...r u sure that u r only 12 yrs old?

**|youko|:** Of course, I am!

**arRoWed:** you think too mature for your age.

**|youko|:** Hehehe...I do not know.

Seconds passed, minutes passed, hours passed. Still Syaoran kept on talking to arRoWed. They shared stories together and found out their similarities and differences.

"Syaoran," Yamazaki yawned. "I am going to sleep."

Meilin is already sleeping on the tatami mat soundly. "Syaoran-chan, daisuki!" she sleep-talked.

"What time is it?"

"It is already ten thirty." Yamazaki responded. "And we have a quiz tomorrow."

"Okay, just a little while," Syaoran said.

"Just sleep whatever time you wanted," Yamazaki stretched his arm up in the air. "Good night!"

"Good night!"

Silence. Syaoran then again chatted with arRowed. Rapidly, the three hundred plus persons in the chatroom decreased until the two of them were finally left.

**|youko|: **Um...what time is it?

**arRoWed:** yikes...it is already 1 am!

**|youko|: **I didn't notice the time!

**arRoWed:** hehehe...me either.

**arRoWed:** anyway, |youko|, nice chatting with you. i rily had fun with u. but it seems lyk i've known u for a long, long tym.

**|youko|: **Same here.

**arRoWed:** well, gud nyt...er...morning.

**|youko|: **hahaha...nyt!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Syaoran! Hey..." Meilin, who is in her school uniform shook his cousin's body vigorously. "Hey...it is time to go!"

Syaoran finally woke up and stretched his arms up in the air. "W-What time it is?" he yawned loudly.

"It is almost seven o' clock!" Yamazaki, who is also now in uniform, said.

Syaoran literally jumped out of his bed. "Almost seven o' clock!!! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, me and Meilin-chan tried our best, Li-kun," Yamazaki said. "But you are hopeless, very out cold."

"Well, I guess I was wrong," Meilin smiled. "When I told myself that chatting isn't for you. It seems that you are so engrossed with it. For I keep hearing those typing sounds up to..."

"_One in the morning_," Yamazaki finished.

"Eh?" Syaoran was dumbfounded.

"Right," Meilin and Yamazaki snapped. "Now go to the bathroom and ready yourself! We are going to be late!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry, we are going to be late!" Meilin shouted to Syaoran. Syaoran barely moved. Enraged, Meilin decided to drag him along the streets.

"Hi Meilin-chan, Yamazaki-kun and Li-kun!"

"Sakura-chan!" Meilin and Yamazaki chorused. "Good morning. And um...good morning too Yukito-san and um...Touya-san!"

Touya seemed to be very exhausted. His face paints that as if he carried an elephant on his back and jogged all night long.

"Um...he looks tired," Meilin said to Sakura-chan. Meilin pointed to Touya.

"Well, he chatted all night long up to one o' clock according to father," Sakura explained, then noticed Syaoran. "Well, what is wrong with him?"

"He have the same problem as your brother," Meilin said. "Chatted in mIRC up to one o' clock."

"See?" Touya yawned then glared at Syaoran. "That kid is up to no good!"

"Look at your face, you old geezer," Syaoran didn't just stand and walk to where Touya is standing. "You look like a pathetic old man!!!"

"Why, you..." Touya raised his fist.

"Yeah, what about me, old geezer?"

"Oh, here they go again..." Meilin sighed.

"Yeah," Sakura and Yamazaki moaned loudly.

"Whatever you do," Yukito beamed. "Do not interfere with the old geezer and the little brat."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so this wasn't as funny as the first chapter but this chapter deals how closely alike Syaoran and Touya in terms of traits.  Hehehe...whatever...I love the Internet! I love chat! I love almost everything about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
